omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Efreet
Character Synopsis Efreet 'is one of the main beings who make up The Elementals. Efreet represents the phenomena of flames and spends most of her time guarding Elementia Forest from threats whilst also maintaing the balance between elements among Elementia itself. In Gacha World, she is the second of the Great Spirits that the Gacha Summoner meets. Her fellow spirits are Undine (with whom she doesn't get along) and Sylph (who helps keep the peace as the defacto leader). Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C. 2-A via hax Verse: 'Gachaverse (Gacha World and Anime Gacha) '''Name: '''Efreet '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Billions of Years (Existed since the beginning of fire) '''Classification: '''Elemental of Fire, Guardian of Elementia '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Has virtually limitless control over Fire, due to her status as The Fire Elemental. She has shown she can create flames so powerful and intense it can cancel out the powers of other Elementals), Magma Manipulation (Capable of manipulating lava and even causing volcanic erruptions), Immortality (Type 8, The Elementals are reliant on the elements they are tied to, as a result, so long the fire ignites, Efreet will remain), Power Nullifcation (Able to remove an opponet's ability to act, even if the abilities themselves are passive), Conceptual Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction), Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals to other dimensions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Creation (Elementals are capable of creating emanations of their elements, such as fairies. Through her flames, Efreet could create beings as powerful as Phoenix Ami) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Comparable to Sylph and Undine, her other Elemental counterparts. Comparable to Early-Game Gacha Summoner. Vastly superior to the likes of Lolita Loli , who creates singularities as a casual attack). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Hax (Efreet's flames are considered some of the most powerful forces in Gachaverse, being capable of creating the likes of Phoenix Ami and said power was also enough to catch the attention of Creator Luni) 'Speed: FTL '(Casually reacts to attacks from Light Units, who attack using natural and pure light. Can actively outpace Lolita Loli's singularity, which is akin to a Blackhole) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Her attacks are capable of harming Gacha Summoner, who can tank attacks that involves the utilization of stars themselves. Superior in strength to Lolita Loli, who creates singularities as a casual attack) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Capable of enduring the attacks for her fellow Elementals) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Planetary '(Her flames spread across the entire planet, being able to influce all the fire ignites across the planet, whether it be in Elementia or in another location) 'Intelligence: Very High '(Has a deep connection to nature and the overall universe, being able to know whenever flames are being ignited) '''Weaknesses: '''Takes significant damage when hit with water-based attacks Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Volcano Erruption: '''Efreet punches the ground and sends spurts of lava at a column of enemies, doing Fire damage. *'Fire ATK Boost: '''Increases the attack power of Efreet and her party by 20%. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spirits Category:Guardian Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2